


Fairytale Of Sipsco

by lrceleste



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: AU, Angst, Boss/Employee Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'm so glad I got to add Uthgerd to the list, M/M, very much implied sex but no details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2841836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrceleste/pseuds/lrceleste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the big-shot CEO of a huge corporation can take its toll, but Sips never wanted any help, not until his new assistant arrives, and their not quite what he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this over a year ago, but 12 months and 16,000 words later and I'm so glad it's finally finished. An absolutely huge thank you to Romrapaara for proof reading and making sure everything was in working order.

# Day 1

Sips looked out over the city from his office, situated on the top floor of the tower that was the head offices of _his_ business. A pane of glass crossed the length of the room, giving him a perfect view. It was a rather wonderful sight; one that he didn’t think he’d ever quite get used to.

There was a short rapping on the door, before the hinges squeaked slightly under protest; he’d have to get somebody to sort that. Sips turned from where he was leaning against the window, near empty mug in hand.

“There’s someone here to see you,” the woman at the door announced in her usual unamused voice.

“What now?”

“It’s your new PA.” She said in the same sour tone. Sips couldn’t help but smile. She’d been trying for so long to be his personal assistant, but her attitude had never seen her promoted behind the offices below.

“Send them in Uthgerd.”

She turned and left the room, and Sips resumed his position leaning against the window. He didn’t need another PA, he’d moved the last one down to the offices for a reason; mainly he didn’t want someone snooping around in his business. Honestly, Sips couldn’t handle constantly working so closely with someone. He debated sacking the board of directors; after all, it had been their decision to hire this joker.

A quiet cough drew his attention from his own thoughts.

Turning quickly, his eyes fell upon the new employee. The PA wasn’t anything like what he’d been imagining; in fact from the way they’d described his new assistant he had expected a young woman. Instead, the man that stood before him was tall and extraordinarily slim, his hair and beard perfect, and his suit tidy. It made Sips straighten up and suddenly worry about how he looked.

“I’m reporting for my first day, boss,” he held a file in one arm, clutching it tightly against his chest. That was a nice suit he had, it fit his slim frame well.

“Ah, shit, you’re erm, not what I was expecting.” The assistant was momentarily shocked by his casual swearing but quickly regained composure.

“I’m, sorry?”

“It’s not your fault. Since you’re here I was wondering could you... could you find out when my next appointment is? I’m not too sure.”

“It’s in half an hour, in meeting room C on the fourth floor with Honeydew Inc. They’ve demanded that an agreement is finally reached about ownership of land.”

“Oh, erm, could you fetch the stats for this month’s sales?”

He pulled the file from under his arm, placing it carefully on the desk that separated them. “That’s this month’s profits and total revenue alongside every month for this quarter including a total summarised overview.”

Sips jaw fell slack. “Could, erm, could you get me a coffee?”

“Sure,” he turned and headed out of the room. The man was almost at the door when he turned back and asked, “Oh, how do you want it?”

“Milk, three sugars.”

He nodded and left the room.

Sips turned quickly to the window, his reflection looking back at him. He tried desperately to sort out his mop of hair, making a note to get it cut, straightening his tie, and making sure his top button was done up. He pulled his shirt down trying to tuck it into his pants; but the stiff fabric wasn’t cooperating, unable to quite reach the waistline. He tried to button up his suit to cover up the fact, but couldn’t quite make the buttons reach. He made another mental note that he needed to go on a diet, and gave up, letting his shirt hang loosely.

The PA entered the room brandishing a steaming cup of coffee. Sips fumbled around before leaning against the window in an attempt to cover his actions, but immediately lowered his arm when he realised that his shirt had risen ever so slightly.  Sips smiled as the bearded man placed the mug on the desk.

“I didn’t catch your name.”

“Oh, sorry boss. My name’s Sjin.”

“Sjin? Welcome to Sipsco.”

“Erm, thanks boss.”

As Sjin left the room Sips let out the breath he’d been holding, his chest dropping as he sighed.

Why had he done that? He’d never been worried about what anyone in this company thought of him. He ran this place, and if they had a problem with him they knew the score, find somewhere else. What had changed?

Sips looked at his reflection in the window. There was nothing different about him, he was exactly the same. There was only one possible explanation; it was the PA’s doing. He’d fire him; but he’d do it tomorrow, right now he had a meeting with the Girl Guide Corporation.

 

# Day 2

“Uthgerd, could you send Sjin up?” He asked, removing his finger from the intercom.

Sips waited for Sjin to arrive, his feet propped on his desk, his chair tilted backwards. He’d bought a new suit, his shirt was now tucked neatly into his trousers and his hair was slicked back; he hated himself for it.

Sjin skirted around the door, closing it silently behind himself. “You asked for me, boss?”

“Yes, I did.”

“Is that a new suit?”

“Yeah, it is.” Sips answered cautiously.

The slight blush on Sjin’s cheeks was extremely noticeable as he said, “It’s very fetching.”

“Thanks?”

Sjin shuffled forward placing a mug of coffee on the desk, along with a saucer containing a small assortment of cakes.

Sips looked down at the plate in confusion.  “I figured you had a sweet tooth, you know, with all the sugar you take in your coffee.”

His feet slipped from the desk, causing him to wobble for a moment as he tried to correct himself. “Erm, yeah. Thanks.” He said a blush prominent on his pale skin.

“What was it you needed me for, boss?” Sjin asked, his lips tight as he evidently tried to subdue his smile.

“I, erm…” He stared at the small plate of cakes as if they were offending him. “What are my meetings for today?”

“Since the dispute with Honeydew Inc. wasn’t resolved you have a 3:15 with them and general meeting with the board of directors at 4:30.”

“Honeydinc will never be happy with the land agreements.” Sips sighed.

“Just put a huge brick wall around your land.” Sjin suggested, but quickly added, “I’m sorry I was just-…” It was too late, as Sips had already started to chuckle.

“Shit, I’d love to see the look on their faces. A six foot wall around Sipsco land.”

Sjin smiled. “Is there anything else I can help you with?”

Sips looked up at the PA with a smile plastered across his face, “No. Thanks, that will do for now.”

The door clicked shut behind Sjin, Sips still smiling he looked down at the plate of cakes and his face dropped. He picked up one of the buns and took a bite out of it, a scowl pulling his black eyebrows together in frustration.

Well that hadn’t gone how he’d planned it. The cakes were good.

 

# Day 10

It had been a week and he was finding it harder every day to sack his new personal assistant.

There was a quiet knock on the door. It wasn’t Uthgerd, that was for sure. His chair was tilted back at an angle so that his feet rested on his desk, but he could still see out of the window, watching the city. He’d caved and was wearing his new suit again.

“Come in.” He turned away from the city to watch Sjin enter through the door. He smiled at the bearded man and received a smile in return.

Sjin placed a mug of coffee on the desk alongside another plate of assorted cakes. This was becoming a ritual; exactly half an hour after Sips arrived in the building, Sjin would appear with the sickly sweet brew and the accompanying cakes.

“Have you had your haircut?” Sjin asked.

“Yeah, does it look alright?”

“Well, you look very handsome, boss.”

Sips smiled as he asked, “What have you brought me today then, Sjin?”

Smiling, Sjin placed the file on the desk. “I have this week’s figures; they show a decline in-…”

“I meant the cakes.”

“Oh!” Sjin said, a blush covering his cheeks. “Some Victoria sponge, a chocolate éclair and a lemon cupcake.”

“Where do you get these from?”

Sjin shrugged his shoulders, “I make them.

“Seriously? You’ve made all of the cakes you’ve left here? They’re really good.”

He nodded, but didn’t show any emotion despite the compliment. “Thank you. People say I’ve got an eye for detail. I’m good with my hands,”

“I bet you are.” Sips joked. “Oh shit, sorry, that was really inappropriate for work.”

Sjin didn’t show any hurt as he smiled, chuckling quietly, “If you hadn’t said something I would have.”

“So, if you weren’t running around after me what would you like to be doing?”

Sjin shrugged his shoulders, before answering, “I don’t really talk about that.”

He turned and left the room without another word.

 

# Day 11

Sjin turned up right on cue, a smile plastered across his face as if the abrupt ending to their conversation yesterday was a figment of Sips’ imagination. He placed the coffee, cakes and file on his desk just like usual.

“Good morning, is there anything I can help you with today boss?”

“Yeah, just call me Sips, I’m getting tired of all this ‘boss’ stuff. And, it’s the afternoon now.”

“Ok, Sips, is there anything else I can help you with?”

“Yeah, could you make a dinner reservation for seven o’clock tonight?”

“Is that for a business meeting, or…”

“It’s a business meeting; I haven’t been on a date in fucking years.”

“So, no lucky lady in your life?”

Sips gave a short ironic chuckle, taking a bite out of one of the cakes that Sjin had left on his desk. If he found a date, _he’d_ be the lucky one. “No. Just me, myself, and I. It means I get the penthouse suite to myself.”

He laughed, but it was humourless. He always laughed it off, he was the wealthy, successful CEO of a global corporation, but he didn’t know how to make friends, never mind go about trying to find a date.

“What about you?”

“Hm?”

“Any lady lucky enough to catch herself a Sjin?”

“Oh. No. I- I’m not really all that into women… So, reservation, seven o’clock, I’ll get that booked for you right away!”

Sips reached out for Sjin, holding onto his hand. When Sjin turned suddenly he let go quickly.

“Sorry, I- I just wanted to ask if I look alright? It’s an important meeting tonight.”

Sips stood up, gesturing to his outfit.

“Give us a twirl,” Sjin giggled. Sips smiled and spun on the spot. “You look fine, except you’ve got a bit of loose hair sticking out.”

“Where?” Sips asked, patting his head in an attempt to find the stray hairs.

“Near the back.” Sjin instructed, watching as Sips hopelessly tried to find the problem. “Here.”

Sjin stepped behind the desk; he took the few strands of hair and tucked them under Sips’ casually messy hair. Sips had never really noticed how tall Sjin was, until he was looking up at him through his lashes, watching as he slowly rearranged his hair. He’d never been so close to him before. He smelt of cut grass (even in a bustling city) and scented soap, and it made Sips want to step closer, he wanted to lean his head against Sjin’s shoulder, and wrap his arms around his slim waist.

He stepped away, coughing quietly.

“Do I look ok now?”

“Yeah. I’ll go and finish the paperwork, and make that reservation.”

“So that’s what you do when you’re not making me coffee?”

Sjin smiled as he shimmied around the door, pulling it closed behind him.

Sips slumped into his chair. What was wrong with him?

 

# Day 20

Over a week had passed, and slowly Sips was starting to realise exactly what the problem was. Or rather he was starting to try and convince himself yet again Sjin was the problem. That he had been from the moment he first stepped foot in Sips’ office. Sjin with his stupidly adorable smile, the way he laughed and his ridiculously beautiful eyes.

Sips was so glad he hadn’t fired him.

===

“What’s on the agenda today then Sipsy?” Sjin asked placing the contents of his hands onto the desk, before perching himself next to them.

Sips didn’t question the nickname that Sjin had recently started using.

“I need to organise a Christmas party for in December. I’m in a reasonably cheerful mood this year.”

Sjin balanced on the edge of Sips desk, taking down notes for what he had to do. “When you say you need to organise it, you mean I have to?”

“What else would I mean?” Sips asked, taking a bite out of one of the cakes that Sjin had left.

Sjin smiled. “Is there anything else you would like me to do?”

“Find me a gym.”

“A gym?”

“Don’t look so surprised. It’s your cakes that are the problem. I had to buy a new suit today.”

“I was going to ask if it was new, it looks good on you. Really, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with how you look.”

“Yeah, well, I think it’s about time I start, you know, trying to settle down. That’s not going to happen like this,” Sips gestured to himself.

Sjin looked up from his notepad, concern evident in his features. “What do you mean?”

“Are you really going to make me explain? I think it’s _pretty_ obvious.”

Sjin sat up straight, placing his pen on the desk. “I don’t understand.”

“What do you mean you don’t understand? We can’t all be as perfect as you Sjin! Some of us, some of us struggle, finding friends, and, and shit. Some of us can’t face looking in the mirror in the morning because we’re sad and alone, and we know exactly why. Now if you don’t mind I have important business to attend to.”

“I-I’m sorry.” Sjin muttered climbing from the desk and slowly making his way out of the room, not looking back.

 

# Day 21

There was a quiet knock on the door, Sips immediately recognised it, and he regretted everything.

“Come in.” He called with little joy. His sudden outburst of emotion was still sticking in the corner of his mind.

He hadn’t been quite sure what had caused it, until it had suddenly clicked whilst he’d been falling asleep. The pieces had fit into place. It was Sjin, it was always Sjin. His new personal assistant was causing far more hassle in his life than he was worth, but then he’d flash _that_ smile and Sips would forget all of his problems.

Sjin held some sort of power over him that he didn’t fully comprehend.

The bearded man shuffled around the door, balancing the mug of coffee on the file. A smile tugged at his lips, and even when he was met by Sips’ scowl he continued to smile.

“Good morning, I hope you don’t mind but I decided to prove you wrong.”

He placed the file and mug on the desk, perching himself on the edge like he did every morning, popping the plate down in front of Sips.

“What?” Sips asked his mouth already full of cupcake.

“I decided to prove you wrong; I got you a date for tonight.”

He almost spat the cake out, choking in surprise. Sjin jumped to his feet, but Sips held up a hand, stopping him from performing any sort of manoeuvre.

“You did what?!”

“I got you a date, for tonight. She’s a really sweet girl; friend of mine. Her name is Nano. I’ve already made a reservation and fit it into your schedule.”

“I don’t like the sound of this.”

“Trust me; she’s a really nice girl.”

Sips sighed. “Fine. I guess it couldn’t hurt.”

“Great!” Sjin cried jumping to his feet. “Trust me you’re going to love her.”

 

# Day 22

Sjin didn’t wait his usual half an hour that morning, within five minutes of Sips entering the building he was in his office with his usual supplies, and found his position on the edge of the desk.

“How did it go?”

“God, Sjin, you’re so nosey.” He joked, a smile pulling at his lips.

Sjin smiled. “There’s that smile I haven’t seen in days. Nano told me it went alright.”

“Yeah, it was ok, actually. It’s the first date I’ve had in a long time. I think we’re going to go on a second date. Could you book that for me?”

“Of course. When and where?”

“That new place that just opened, I want to take her somewhere nice. Book it for Friday night.”

“I’ll get right on it.”

Sjin returned an hour later.

“They’re fully booked for the next week, you know, having just opened.”

“Shit,” Sips muttered.

“But, with a bit of persuasion I managed to get them to rearrange. Your meal is booked for straight after work Friday evening.”

“You are fantastic!”

“I know.” Sjin said, smiling. “It comes naturally to me.”

“And modest too.”

 

# Day 24

Sjin shuffled around the door, but not like usual. He didn’t shimmy; there was no over-exaggerated sway in his hips. He silently placed the contents of his arms onto the desk. Even after some of the conversations they’d had, he always turned up the next morning full of vigour with that spring in his step. Today was different.

“What’s wrong?”

Sjin sighed, his eyes focused on the desk. He looked up at Sips, pity filled his blue eyes. Sips knew exactly what he was going to say, before it even escaped his lips.

“Erm, Sips, I’m really sorry but, Nano says she won’t be able to make it tonight.” The look on his face as he said it suggested there was more to it than that.

“Did she tell you why?”

Without meeting Sips’ eyes he murmured, “Not really, she just doesn’t really want another date.”

Sips slammed his head down against the desk. The cool wood against his forehead was comforting as he took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. He wrapped his arms around his head, shielding his face from view.

He could almost feel Sjin hovering over him. A cool hand touched his own, a slender thumb massaging circles into his skin. “It’s not your fault. You just weren’t right for each other. I mean it was only one date, right? There are so many other fish in the sea!”

Sips raised his head, his eyes glassy he looked up at the bearded man. “It’s always the same though. I know it shouldn’t surprise me anymore, but… I do everything they tell you. Is it just me, am I just the problem? There’s nothing I can do to change because I’m me, I’m fucking Sips.”

“I- I know how you feel, being alone. It’s not you, you’re great. These jokers just can’t see that yet. Should- should I cancel tonight’s reservation then?”

“You went through a shit ton trouble to get that booked; it seems like such a waste.”

Sjin shrugged. “I’ll go and cancel it.”

“Wait. What are you doing tonight..? I’m paying.”

“Are you asking me out?” Sjin asked, his eyebrows arching in surprise. “I didn’t know you- well… I- I’ve got errands and all kinds of things that need doing.” Sips nodded in understanding, slumping back in his office chair. “But, I guess I can’t pass up the offer of a free meal.” Sips smiled.

“I’ll see you after work then.”

“Yeah,” Sjin agreed, trying to conceal the smile that was forcing itself across his lips. “I’ll see you after work.”

Sjin lingered at the door for a moment, trying to compose himself and conceal the grin that spread across his lips after leaving his boss’ office. Sips spun in his office chair like a giddy child, clapping like a maniac.

That hadn’t gone how he had planned it, and he was so glad.

===

Sjin stood in the middle of the foyer, his hands clasped together and a messenger bag slung over his shoulder. He beamed when Sips stepped out of the lift.

“Are you ready?” Sips asked.

Sjin smiled. He didn’t need to give an answer, Sips already knew.

“Before we leave,” Sips started, “Is this a date, or just going out as friends?”

“I don’t know, whatever you say it is.”

“Well I’m not sure, that’s why I was asking.”

Sjins smile widened. “I don’t know. Let’s see how this goes, then decide.”

===

“I’ve been looking at venues where the Christmas party for the main offices can be held and-…” Sjin began but Sips cut him off mid-sentence.

“Let’s forget about business for now, we can talk about that when you’re getting paid. Let’s talk about you.”

Sjin was slightly taken aback by the suggestion. “Me?”

“Yeah, Sjin, tell me about yourself.”

A hint of sadness touched his eyes, and Sips could tell that he was trying to cover it. “There isn’t really anything to tell. I’m no big shot exec; I don’t have an exciting story to tell.”

“You must have a story at least.”

“My mum... she always told me that life is like a book, there are new chapters, quests, and side characters; but no matter how bad things get, stories have a happy ending. I’ll let you know when I’ve got the finished product.”

Sips smiled. “I guess that running around after my ass isn’t the most fulfilling thing.”

He smiled slightly. “I’m sure that your story must be a lot more exciting. You’ve reached the top.”

Sips stared at his glass, watching the liquid inside it swirl. “That means there’s only one way for me to go. Down.”

“I’ve already been there,” Sjin sighed.

“Now you can’t say things like that without explaining.”

Sjin sighed yet again, taking a mouthful of his drink he began to speak. “A few years back I owned a small firm with a friend of mine, we specialised in building, planning and architecture, and everything was great. I bought myself a little house in the middle of nowhere with the money we made, fixed it up, started a little farm, life couldn’t have gotten much better.”

“Then what happened? Why are you now chasing around after my sorry ass?”

“The company went bust and our friendship fell to pieces. I moved away to the farm instead of just spending weekends there. I sold my place in the city, made it my home. The money went, it was an old house in the country, and it needed repairs. Every week there was something new that needed to be fixed, another problem that arose. My dream was literally falling to pieces as I stood and watched.

“Nano tried to help me out, with the farm, and the repair work. I knew that it was all for nothing, and we were just prolonging the inevitable. I’d have to sell the farm. So I did, and I moved back into the city. I signed up with an agency and they managed to get me a job at Sipsco. It’s a decent job.” A smile tugged at his lips. “The boss can be kind of mean though.”

Sips smiled in return. “Yeah. I’ve heard he’s a real bastard.”

Sjin chuckled as he took Sips’ hand in his own. The smile that pulled at his lips touched his eyes, as he stared into Sips’. Sips could only recall one time when someone had looked at him like that. It was ninth grade, she’d had the biggest crush on him, and he hadn’t known why.  He still didn’t know why.

“I don’t know. I think I kind of like him.”  Sips’ smile widened.

 

# Day 25

The smile that spread across Sjin’s face as he skirted around the door almost made Sips’ heart melt.

He finished hanging his coat and sat behind his desk. Sjin hadn’t wasted any time today. Almost immediately after he’d stepped foot in his office Sjin was there.

“So?” The bearded man asked as he made his way towards the desk. “Was that a date?”

“I don’t know. Would you be willing to go on a second one to try and figure it out?”

“I don’t know boss. I’m a very busy man,” he said with a grin. Sjin’s smile softened, and so did his voice. “Yeah. That sounds fantastic.”

“How about tomorrow night? I’ll give you some time to recover first.”

“Tomorrow night sounds fantastic… Now, about the Christmas party you asked me to get rolling. I have a list of venues, catering companies, decorators and a company who would be happy to be the main planners for the event.”

“That sounds great. How about we go to the movies straight after work?”

Sjin rolled his eyes. “I can see why you need a PA. You get so distracted. How did you even function before I got here?”

“Hey, I functioned perfectly well! Don’t forget I’m your boss. Now, what film would you like to see?”

“Ooh, I don’t know. I’m a sucker for a love story, but really I’m a huge geek at heart.”

“You’re such a big babby. A love story, really?”

“Yeah, who doesn’t love a good Romance? **_Kisses on the doorstep, moonlit walks, being swept off your feet and falling head over heels in love_** , who doesn’t want that?”

“You’re just waiting for Prince Charming?”

“ _I wish_.” Sjin chuckled; the mere sound of his laugh brought a smile to Sips’ face.

 _Fuck,_ the business man thought to himself when the realisation finally struck him. There was no way he could avoid it any longer, there was no way he could convince himself otherwise. As Sjin smiled and Sips’ heart skipped a beat, he finally admitted it to himself; he was falling for Sjin.

Sjin didn’t seem to notice the change that took place in Sips, but if he’d looked closely he would have noticed the way that Sips eyes softened or the way he shifted in his chair and slouched ever so slightly. He would have noticed all of the little changes, as the first cracks were made in the wall that Sips had built in an attempt to shut everyone out.

Everyone but Sjin it seemed.

 

# Day 26

“The best part was when Nick Cage and The Rock did that stunt on the motorbike.”

“Yeah, but I’ve got to admit I preferred the first film, An Unexpected Journey.” Sips replied, trying to stifle his laughs.

They stood together on the street corner for a moment; neither of them said a word, smiles still spread across their lips they looked into one another’s eyes.

Sjin was the first to look away as he said, “This was fun, thank you. I- I’ll be off home then.”

“Let me get you a taxi.”

“I don’t need a taxi; it’s only a couple of streets away.”

“Then let me walk with you.” Sips took Sjins arm in his own and started walking down the street, their arms linked in one another’s. _Just like the movies,_ Sips thought to himself.

Sjin chuckled. “We’re going the wrong way.”

With Sjin still giggling beside him, Sips turned on his heel, pulling Sjin in the opposite direction.

“So, you know about me. What’s your story?”

Sips frowned. He hadn’t told anyone. Sure, it was all in the past, but it was a past that he would much rather forget. He sighed and turned to Sjin. The bearded man’s smile touched his eyes, as he waited eagerly.

“It’s a really shit story.”

“That doesn’t matter. Mine wasn’t particularly good, and it wasn’t even finished.”

He sighed before starting. “My mom left and my dad was an abusive alcoholic. Before you say anything I don’t want your pity.” He turned to Sjin in time to watch him shut his mouth. “I did shit at school, got into all kinds of trouble, dropped out as soon as I could, got myself a crappy bedsit, and ended up in some shitty dead-end job that needed no qualifications. That was how I planned on spending the rest of my life.”

“How did you end up here then?”

“I was fucking lucky. Someone saw my business plans and took me on. I guess you could say my tale has a ‘happy ending’, but I wasn’t particularly happy. I mean you lost fucking everything and I deserved none of this, I should be so grateful, but I still wasn’t happy… Not until you showed up.”

“Really?” Sjin asked, and without looking down Sips could almost hear the glint in his eyes.

“Yeah, those cakes have changed my life.”

Sjin lightly punched Sips’ arm, halting in front of a red brick building. He gestured to the building with little enthusiasm, “This is my stop.”

“This is where you live?” Sips asked, looking up at the old building, with weeds trailing up the side of the cracked pavement.

“It’s not a penthouse suite, but it’s a place to stay.”

“We should be paying you more…”

Sjin sighed as he removed his arm from Sips’ and looked down at him. “Thanks, again.”

“No problem…”

They stood on the doorstep of the old building for a moment longer. Neither said a word. They knew they had to go, but they didn’t want to leave just yet. Sips took Sjin’s hand in his own, hoping that he didn’t notice how clammy they were, and standing on the tip of his toes, craning his neck, he pressed his lips against Sjin’s, his heart threatening to break free of his chest. It was a soft kiss, one that was over almost as soon as it had begun.

Sips pulled away to see Sjin’s eyes flutter open. He pulled his hand back, tucking it into the pocket of his coat. A smile covered his lips as he said, “Night ya dumb dumb.”

He turned and walked away. Sjin, showing no immediate signs of entering the building, muttered “Good night, Sips.” And the smile that spread across his lips was almost audible in his voice.

**_Kisses on the doorstep_ **

 

# Day 27

“I think that was definitely a date,” Sjin announced as he entered Sips’ office the next morning.

“Really?! What gave you that idea?”

Sjin rolled his eyes, “I think it was when you accidently snorted that bit of popcorn. That was the sign.”

Sips chuckled as Sjin laid his usual armful out on the desk. As Sjin’s hand pulled away he took it in his own. Sjin jumped slightly at the sudden contact, but as he looked down at the link a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

“I’m pretty sure this is workplace harassment.” Sjin said, mischief in his eyes.

“Are you going to report me?”

He looked down at the file that he had brought into the room, he gave no answer but the smile was still plastered on his lips. “I’ve spoken to the organisers and they’ve told me that the party can be booked for five weeks from now. That appears to be the only night in December that the venue isn’t booked.”

“That’s nice.” Sips answered. He wasn’t at all interested in the business, not when Sjin’s thumb was massaging circles into the back of his hand.

“Do you have a date for the Christmas party?” Sips asked.

“Yeah.”

“Oh, you – you do?”

“Yeah, I was literally just telling you, it’s exactly five weeks from now.”

Sips chuckled as he clarified, “I meant, are you going with anyone?”

The bearded man’s cheeks turned scarlet at the misunderstanding. “Oh, no. I- I’m not going with anyone.”

“How about you go with me?”

“The CEO of Sipsco going to the company Christmas party with his secretary, why, such a scandal.”

“Is that a yes then?”

“Of course it is.”

 

# Day 28

Sjin skipped into Sips’ office.

Sips quickly pulled his glasses off, stowing them in the top drawer of his desk. Sometimes the tall man could move so quietly that there was no indication he was nearby until he was upon you.

“What was that?” Sjin asked.

“Nothing important. How are you?”

Sjin’s eyebrow remained in position, pulled together in his quizzical expression but he answered the question, “I’m good.”

He placed the coffee and plate on the desk as he did every morning, but unlike usual he pulled one of the chairs Sips used for meetings up to the desk, and rested his head in his hands. “So, mister, when were you going to tell me?”

“Tell you what?” Sips asked cautiously.

“You act like the big tough guy, like you don’t really care about anything, but I know that you do.” Sips leaned back in his chair, smiling. The person he cared about was sat right in front of him. “Uthgerd told me.”

“Uthgerd?! What the hell has she been telling you?”

“Come on Sips. You never told me you had a puppy!”

A scowl quickly covered his features. “Oh, that. It’s not a puppy, its old now.”

“That doesn’t matter. Sips has a soft spot for dogs.”

“I inherited Igo, I didn’t particularly want him, stupid dog hates me.”

“Oh, I love dogs. I was going to suggest that I could have brought Hugo to see him, but if you…”

“Sure, let’s do it.”

“Oh, but I thought that…”

“That doesn’t matter, how about you come to my apartment at the weekend, bring Hugo.”

Sjin smiled. “This wouldn’t be another date would it?”

“Of course not.” Sips answered, a grin spread from ear to ear. “What would give you that impression?”

“I wonder…”

“Come round on Sunday at about six.”

“You’ve got it boss.”

 

# Day 30 

Sips dashed around his apartment. The cleaner had done a great job as usual, but he felt the need to make sure everything was spotless. It all had to be perfect for Sjin.

A low growl stopped him in his tracks. He turned quickly to glare at the white German Shepard. “Don’t you dare mess this up,” he growled in return.

The dog’s growls were cut short by a quiet knock at the door.

Slightly flustered from the running around he had been doing, Sips pulled the door open. Looking down at Sjin’s brightly coloured T-Shirt, and coat draped over his arm, he realised it was the first time they’d seen each other in normal clothing. He looked down at his own clothes and realised that an old plaid shirt might not have been the most appropriate choice for a date. In his rushing around he hadn’t even remembered to shave and his four day stubble seemed so much more obvious than when they were at work only two days ago.

“Wow,” Sjin muttered.

“I know. I’m so sorry, I completely forgot what time it was, I- I was…” Sips trailed off as Sjin’s arms wrapped around his neck.

“Why didn’t we do this sooner?” Sjin asked as he ran his long fingers through the shorter man’s coal black hair, his other hand cupped Sips’ bristly flushed cheek. “I’ve been missing out on _this_.”

“Wh- What? You’ve been missing out on me looking rough as hell?”

Sips heart pounded in his chest. He couldn’t hide behind his suit and the belief that he was some big shot. The blush had worked its way to the tip of his ears. Sjin leaned in closer, and their faces were so close that he could feel Sjins warm breath on his lips, he could almost taste the peppermint that carried on his steady breaths.

A short bark interrupted them. Sjin pulled away, squealing as his eyes landed on the dog. Sips scowled down at the animal.

“Well, aren’t you adorable?!” Sjin cooed as he stroked the German Shepherd, now joined by a smaller dog of the same breed. The only difference between the dogs were size and the light grey patches that Hugo had around its neck.

“Fuckin’ dog ruins everything,” Sips muttered to himself, as Sjin continued to pet the two dogs.

“I don’t see what you’ve got against him. He’s wonderful, look at his tail wagging, he’s so happy.”

“Yeah?” Sips reached out to pat the dog and received a low bark in return. Even Sjin’s dog gave out a small growl.

“Hugo, never growls.” Sjin chuckled. “You must-”

He stopped suddenly, his eyes falling on something outside. Immediately forgetting the dogs he ran to the window that covered the far wall of the apartment.

“Are you ok?!” Sips asked, shocked by the sudden movement.

“It’s snowing!” Sjin exclaimed as he sat on the ground, both dogs leaning their heads against his folded legs.

Sips made his way over to the window and he didn’t think he’d ever seen anyone so excited over such a simple sight. Sjin stared at the weather like a small child, his eyes full of wonder and his hand slowly stroking the dog in his lap. Sjin reached out his hand towards Sips, never taking his eyes away from the flakes that drifted past the window. Sips happily obliged curling his fingers around Sjin’s hand.

“Should we go for a walk?” The grey man suggested.

Sjin finally looked away from the window, a smile spread across his lips. It slowly disappeared as he said, “My coat isn’t the best. I didn’t expect it to be so cold tonight.”

“Borrow one of mine.” Sips suggested.

He grabbed one of his coats from his closet, and laughed as it drowned Sjins slim frame. “It’ll do.”

 

“I noticed that you didn’t have a Christmas tree,” Sjin said as they entered the park in the middle of the city.

“It's too early for that shit, anyway I don’t do Christmas.”

“What?! Oh, wait, are you Jewish or something, do you celebrate something else?”

“No. I just don’t celebrate Christmas.”

“How can you not celebrate Christmas?!”

“I don’t see the point in it.”

“The point?! The point is celebrating, with family and friends, and carrying on traditions.”

“We didn’t have Christmas; there was no point in spending money on gifts, when that money could be spent on alcohol. I guess I _am_ carrying on tradition. I sit on my own and drink, that’s what my Dad always did.”

“I- I guess you won’t go and visit family, but surely there are friends you could spend Christmas with?”

“It’s me and the dog.” Igo growled as if to back up Sips’ claim. “And that’s Christmas at the Sips household.”

“I can’t believe you don’t celebrate it. It’s my favourite time of the year.”

“Why? It’s cold, all of the shops are shut, and the TV is full of shitty films that are played every year.”

“Because it was special. My Dad was away on business a lot, but he was always back for Christmas. That was the one day of the year that I knew we would get to be a family. Every year we would put the tree up on the first day of December, but we’d never put the topper on, we always waited until my Dad got home, because he always put the angel on top of the tree.

“He- he died when I was ten. After that my Mum said that it was my job to finish the tree. We’d still wait until Christmas Eve to do it though. Even though it was only ever the three of us she’d make enough food to feed an army. Even after he died she kept the traditions going.”

“I guess you’re going to see your Mom at Christmas then?”

“She died earlier this year.”

“Ah, shit. I’m so sorry.”

“No, it wasn’t your fault. It’s just that, this is my first Christmas alone. Nano is going to Malaysia to see her parents, and my other friends are all with their families... so I guess I don’t even have any friends I could see. Then there’s the money, I can’t exactly afford Christmas this year.” He looked down at the ground. “I guess I see what you mean. There isn’t really any point to it anymore.”

“Of course there’s a point to it!”

“But, you were saying-…”

“Fuck what I said Sjin. Come to mine. We’ll celebrate Christmas. I’ll buy a tree and we can do all of that shit people do at Christmas.”

“Really?!”

“Yeah! We might as well spend Christmas alone together.”

Sjin held his hand out, catching the spiral flakes in the gloves that were far too large for his slender fingers. “Walking out in the snow, it’s like something out of a romance novel.”

Sips chuckled. “What was it your Mom said, ‘life’s like a book’? I guess she was kind of right.” A small smile pulled at Sjin’s lips. “I’m thinking of making you a main character, you know, the love interest or something.”

The smile widened further. “That was rather poetic, for you.”

“What do you mean ‘for me’?!” Sips argued.

Sjin chuckled under his breath, and pulling on both dogs leads he paused for a moment, looking up at the street light that hung above them. He tied the two leads around the lamp post as Sips stopped beside him, trying to see what had so suddenly caught Sjin’s attention.

“Mistletoe.” Sjin muttered.

“Who the hell goes around putting mistletoe in public places?! That’s a pretty dumb idea. It’s not even December yet there’s still-…” Sips was silenced, as Sjin leaned in closer to him.

“You’re not going to break one of the most important laws of Christmas are you?”

Sjin leaned even closer and Sips felt his cheeks flush. He’d laughed when Sjin had reacted like a teenage girl with a crush the last time they had kissed, yet here he was. His cheeks bright pink and his heart pounding in his chest.

Sjin’s arms wrapped around his waist and pulled him in closer, their bodies pressed together. Sjin’s lips hovered over his. This wasn’t a fleeting kiss like their first. With their lips parted, Sips pressed his tongue lightly against Sjins. The snow clung to Sjin’s beard and it tickled his face as they remained locked together. Slowly, Sips caressed Sjin’s tongue with his own, whilst cautiously running his hands down the arch in Sjins back, gripping his hips and pulling him closer.

Sjin’s slender fingers stroked his face, and Sips forgot everything. He forgot about the stress, the anxiety, he forgot about everything that rested on him. He forgot his past and he didn’t care about his future, all he could think about in that moment was Sjin. All he ever seemed to be able to concentrate on was Sjin, and wasn’t that how it was supposed to be? Your mind goes fuzzy and all you can think about is the person who-

The person who you love…

Sjin pulled away slowly. “We should do this more often.”

“I like the sound of that.”

**_Moonlit walks_ **


	2. Chapter 2

# Day 40

He shut his bedroom door behind him, and dropped to his knees, the room swaying with the combination of the sudden movement and the small amount of alcohol in his system. Lying on the ground he reached under his bed until he felt the cardboard box that was all that remained of his childhood.

Cradling it carefully in his arms he carried it into the living room. There was no reason for him to go searching for those memories again on that night. It just felt like the right time to look over it.

Sat crossed legged in the centre of his room, he pulled the box onto his lap, opening the tattered cardboard lid carefully. Sometimes it crushed him, the fact that the sum of the first eighteen years of his life could fit into the box in his lap. He pushed aside photographs and letters, until he could see what he was looking for. A golden stained glass star. It had been his mothers, one of the only things he managed to save. It was practically worthless, but as his father sold or destroyed all of her belongings, he had managed to grab the simple tree topper, that he could not recall ever seeing on top of a tree.

For once Igo sat quietly in the corner. The dog made a small whine, and stood up. Pressing its cold nose against Sips’ arm it nestled its head in his lap.

The old dog pressed its nose lightly against the star, as Sips stroked its head. It wasn’t often that they had these moments of peace, when both of them were quiet and co-existing without one of them growling at the other.

A quiet knock at the door interrupted the peace. Placing the star on the coffee table, Sips went to greet the impatient guest. Sjin stood in the doorway, a smile tugging at his lips, “You asked me to come over?” Without hesitation Sjin threw his arms around Sips’ neck, pressing their lips together.

Without pulling away from one another they stumbled backwards towards the sofa. Sjin’s hands ran down Sips’ chest, when they ran back up they lifted his shirt. Sips was wary initially, but Sjin’s teasing fingers won the battle. The kiss broke for a moment, as Sips was stripped of his top.

Sjin’s hand massaged the inside of his thigh, slowly working its way to his crotch.

“What’s brought this on?” Sips asked; his breathing far heavier than usual.

“You seemed tense at work. I thought I’d come surprise you and take your mind off whatever was worrying you.”

“It’s working.”

Sjin chuckled as he pressed his lips against Sips’ neck, “Maybe we should go to your bedroom.”

The grin that spread across Sips lips was enough of an answer. Sjin sprung off the sofa pulling Sips with him. They stumbled slightly but regained their balance. Their combined chuckles ended when something smashed beside them.

He knew exactly what it was without looking down.

“Oh, shit! I’m so sorry. I’m really sorry, I didn’t realise it was there and-… I’m sorry. I just-…”

“It’s – it’s ok.”

“Are you sure?!”

“Yeah. It was nothing important.”

He could tell that his face gave it away. He knew that for what might have been the first time in his life, it looked like he was lying.

“I’m really, really sorry. I didn’t think about the coffee table, and then I hit it… I’m just so sorry. W-what was it?”

Sips finally looked down at the shattered gold glass, spread across the laminate flooring. The wire frame of the star still intact, but the beauty of it destroyed. “It was my mums.”

“I’m so sorry. Is there anything I can do?”

Sips smiled. “Stop apologising, and give me that surprise you promised.”

A smile on his lips, Sjin gripped Sips’ hand pulling him towards the bedroom.

=

Smiling, Sips trailed his thumb over Sjin’s cheek as the bearded man chuckled quietly.

“You know I have the biggest crush on you. Like a fucking high school girl.”

“Really?” Sjin asked, his eyes trailing over Sips’ body only concealed in part by the duvet. “You’ve gone and ruined everything now.”

“What do you mean?” Concern touched at Sips’ voice.

“Well, I thought I was dating this big steely CEO, Christian Grey style, but you’re just this huge softy.”

“Who the fuck is Christian Grey?!”

“That doesn’t matter; I’d much _much_ rather have you.” Sjin hummed as he pulled himself closer to Sips, pressing their lips together, his hands running over Sips’ chest.

“I’m taking that as a compliment.”

“You should. My taste in men is… different.”

“What are you trying to tell me?”

“You know I find you very attractive too.”

“Yeah?”

A smile pulling at is lips; Sjin leaned in to kiss Sips again, pressing their bodies together, “You bet. Ready to go again?”

 

# Day 41

Sjin had gone by the time Sips had woken up, which was considerably later than usual, due to the fact that his alarm clock had evidently been unplugged. The floor had been cleared of any glass and he assumed that the cleaner had already been and gone. It was after all nearly one o’clock in the afternoon.

Sips shuffled over to the note left on the coffee table, rubbing his tired eyes and smiling at the memory of the night before.

 

_Sipsy,_

_I’m really sorry about what happened. Apart from that I hope you enjoyed the night as much as I did. Sorry I had to leave but I needed to get to work on time, my boss wouldn’t be happy if I turned up late :P_

_I switched your alarm off, I’ve already seen your schedule and you don’t have any meetings. You deserve a day off every once in a while. I’ll probably see you again tonight._

_Sjin ☺_

 

He placed the note down in its original position and shuffled over to the kitchen, checking his phone as he did so. Two new messages from Sjin. Hardly a surprise.

 

_Hey we hav a little issue with the christmas party. Planners arent as good as they said. Ring me wen u get this_

_Won’t be able to make it 2nite. Something has popped up_

 

So much for having a day off. He sighed and dialled the number for the office; he was never sure why he didn’t just add the number to his phone book.

“Hello, Sipsco for all your dirty needs, and ‘it’s gotta be said’ that your needs are pretty damned dirty. You don’t hold back much do you Mister Underscore.”

“Sjin, this phone is for work purposes only. And it’s gotta be said you fucking loved it.”

Sjin chuckled. “I’ve been talking to the planners, turns out the night that was booked for the Christmas party is booked by another company. I’ll give you one guess…”

“The girl guides?”

“Yeah. We can either try and find another venue at short notice, or we can call the whole thing off.”

“I don’t know Sjin. I’ll leave it in your capable hands.”

“Sure thing boss. I’ll see you tomorrow, Uthgerd is coming.”

“You’re on the phone to your boss what could she-…” He was cut short as the call was abruptly ended.

“Rude…”

 

# Day 42

The moment Sjin had stepped into work he hadn’t wasted any time in informing Sips that it was now the second of December, and as such they were obliged to purchase a tree and then decorate it. Sjin managed to get off work early, explaining that he managed to compromise with his boss, and as such he ran out of the door, heading to wherever it is you purchase a tree. Sips honestly had no idea, Sjin had happily taken charge of all of the festivities.

=

"I've got the tree!" Sjin yelled excitedly as he tried to hall the pine into Sips' apartment.

Rolling his eyes, Sips took the tree from the slim man and pulled it inside. "How did you get this into the lift?"

Sips noticed Sjin's deep panting. "It wouldn't fit so I pulled it up the stairs."

"Surely you should have gotten a smaller tree, if you couldn't carry it properly."

"It’s OK, the guy at the shop was very helpful, and so was the man who lives on floor seven."

Sips rolled his eyes once again. He didn't know it was possible for a grown man to be so excited about Christmas. But as he saw the grin that spread across Sjin's lips, a smile tugged at his own. He'd celebrate whatever holiday Sjin threw at him if it meant that he could see that ridiculous childlike smile spread across his cheeks.

"I've got decorations as well. I had to buy a lot of new ones but I've got some of the old decorations I had when I was a kid. They're antiques, gone through the family for generations."

“Sounds good.”

Sips aided in getting the tree to stand, almost directly in the centre of the living room. After that it was pretty much a constant battle with whatever he’d somehow managed to become entangled in; the lights he was trying to unknot, the tinsel that seemed to go on forever...

It became apparent that Sjin’s effort in trying to pull the tree to the apartment had been worth it, had the tree been any smaller they would have had an issue finding a space for the endless supply of baubles and decorations, Sips had to question how it was possible that they all managed to fit inside the box that Sjin had brought with him.

The decorating went on for over an hour, the sheer volume of decorations would have taken long enough to complete the task, but there was the added fact that every now and again Sips would place a decoration on the tree, and Sjin would breathe in sharply through his teeth, making a hissing sound, to which Sips knew he’s placed the decoration on “The Wrong Branch.” Frankly he didn’t understand how there could be a right or a wrong branch, but in Sjin’s eyes the decoration of the tree required meticulous planning.

He had to admit that after all of the work was done, it did look amazing. The tree was completely garnished in reds and golds with the occasional splash of colour working its way into the theme. The only item missing from the tree, the topper.

“I’ll admit it does look fucking fantastic.”

“You bet it does. We got it done pretty quickly too.”

“Quickly?! Sjin, it took us two hours, to decorate a tree.”

“Yeah, but you said it yourself it does look great… I’m so hungry, we should have eaten _before_ we did the tree.”

“Take out?” Sips asked, already pulling his phone from his pocket.

After the food had arrived they sat together on the sofa, all of the lights off except the coloured ones on the Christmas tree. Sjin was buried under his arm, snuggled close to him, they talked for hours, and he wasn’t quite sure what it was they talked about, he could just remember smiling the whole time. Eventually they both grew tired, and Sjin stayed the night again.

It was the fourth night he’d stayed in the last week, and Sips was beginning to hope that Sjin could become a permanent fixture in his home. There was something indescribably comforting about having Sjin’s presence in the otherwise empty flat.

 

# Day 45

“So, this is the venue,” Sjin said gesturing to the humungous hall. “On the night this will be our room; across the hall is another room about the same size, that’s being reserved for Honeydinc. I hoped that maybe we could have had both, but I managed to negotiate the best room for the Sipsco party.”

“Good going.”

“The theme is going to be black and silver. We’ll have silver decorations and I’m hoping to get a sculpture. You know this is the Christmas do for the most important members of the company, we should make it good. I don’t know what past Sipsco parties have been like though.”

“Yeah, me neither.”

“But you’re Sips, of _Sips_ co.”

“Yeah, but I never go to the parties, it’s not really my kind of thing. It’s just a bunch of investors and members of the board asking me what my projections for the next year are. Who the fuck wants that? I just want to drink and throw down some moves.”

“Throw down some moves? Really? I bet you’re great on the dance floor,” Only a hint of Sjin’s sarcasm managed to seep through.

“You got me. I can’t dance.”

“It’s not that hard.” Sjin placed his clipboard down on the floor, kicking it away. “Here I’ll show you.”

Sjin took Sips’ hand in his own, resting his other on the shorter man’s shoulder, Sips placed his free hand gently on Sjin’s hip. He started slow, swaying carefully from side to side. After a minute, when Sips seemed more confident, he moved his feet, pushing Sips’ shoulder lightly so that he’d move with him.

“See it’s not that hard.”

As they laughed, Sips raised his arm, instructing Sjin to twirl. In their elation the height difference was momentarily forgot, until Sips’ arm hit Sjin square on the face, and the bearded man lost his footing in the confusion. Before he could fall, Sips had wrapped his arms around him, holding him tightly in place.

“You’re, er, pretty strong.” Sjin observed, running the palm of his hand down Sips’ upper arm, squeezing gently. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Are you tensing?”

“Not really.”

With a mischievous smile Sjin leaned close to Sips ear, muttering, “I want to see just how strong you are later on.”

=

Sjin gave out a surprised cry as they stepped out of the lift and he was immediately assaulted. Before he had much time to realise what was happening, Sips had already plucked him from the ground, cradling him in his arms. They wobbled for a moment, but Sips found his balance, walking down the corridor with Sjin still in his arms, giggling as he hooked his slim arms around Sips’ neck.

“Can you get the key out of my jacket pocket?” Sips asked, sucking in a breath as he tossed Sjin in the air slightly, readjusting him so that he could reach the corresponding pocket.

They stood at the door for a moment as Sjin rooted in Sips’ pocket, his slender fingers curling around the cold metal, and forcing the key inside the lock. “No one’s picked me up since I was a kid!”

The door clicked open, and they stumbled into the apartment, still intertwined, Sips kicking the door shut behind them. Igo barked in welcome as Sips made his way to the sofa, Sjin braced himself, preparing to be tossed onto the chair, but instead Sips fell down into it, bundling Sjin into his lap. The bearded man towered over him, but he curled over, managing to rest his head on Sips’ shoulder.

“Have I proven my strength to you?”

Sjin’s reply was a quiet hum as his lips pressed against Sips’, they both smiled against each other’s lips, chuckling occasionally when their lips parted. Sips felt his jacket being pushed from his shoulders and he did nothing to stop it. Sjin’s delicate fingers ran over his arms, and he deliberately tensed, revelling in the moan Sjin gave against his lips as he felt the muscles hidden beneath the layer of softness.

“We should go to your bed,” Sjin suggested, panting against Sips’ lips.

“You want me to carry you there?”

Sjin wrapped his arms around Sips’ neck expectantly. They stumbled as he stood up from the sofa, but with his arms wrapped around the bearded man they both made it into the bedroom.

**_Being swept off your feet._ **

 

# Day 47

“Do you think we’re going too fast?” Sips asked as he idly looked up at his bedroom ceiling, Sjin’s head lay against his chest, his hand absentmindedly wandering over Sips’ body, he didn’t feel self-conscious about it anymore, and he wondered how it had all changed so quickly.

“I don’t know… Do you?”

“I don’t know… I just don’t want to ruin us. I really like what we have.”

“Yeah me too.”

“I mean you’ve pretty much moved in now. You’ve stayed here nearly every night this week, and you have spare clothes in the bottom of my wardrobe.”

“How would you even know if you were going too fast?”

“I guess it’s whether we really know each other or not. Sometimes I’m worried I’ll say something and you’ll suddenly realise you don’t want to date me anymore.”

“Do you want a little Sjin fact sheet or something?” He asked, resting his chin on Sips’ chest so that he could look at his face. “When I grew up I always wanted to be an architect.”

“I kind of guessed that because of the company.”

“Yep. I did A-Levels but never went to uni. I’m a Capricorn. I’m a dog person. I’m really bad at settling in a job, I’ve had three jobs at the same time before. I have had two girlfriends, and four serious boyfriends in my life, you’re number 4. I want 14 children and I killed a man.”

“What?” Sips asked, relatively calmly.

Sjin looked him in the eyes, only managing to keep a straight face for a matter of seconds, before he began to giggle. “Ok, so I kind of want maybe a couple of kids, and I have never killed a man. Now I’m expecting a Sips fact sheet.”

“Ok, first of all star signs are bullshit. I have a dog, but animals tend to hate me so I’m just a person. I have really bad trust issues and can’t hold down any sort of meaningful relationship. I have had no serious boyfriends-”

“I’m your first boyfriend?!”

“Yeah, but I have had a few girlfriends, and a couple of flings with guys.”

“I was going to say that it felt like you had experience.” Sips raised an eyebrow, but Sjin swatted it away with, “I took one guys virginity.”

“I bet you did.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!” He asked in mock offense, before settling back down on Sips’ chest. “I haven’t run off yet.”

“What about if I asked you to marry me?”

“What?!”

“Not now! I mean a couple of years down the line; can you imagine us still being together? Would you say yes?”

“I thought you were bad with keeping a relationship.”

“I know but, and I know this sounds really fucking corny, but I’ve never felt this way about anyone. I’ve never thought ‘hey, I think I’d like to spend the rest of my life with this person’. Would you say yes, if I asked you?”

“I imagine I probably would.”

 

# Day 48

“You have a meeting with Honeydew Inc.”

“You’re shitting me right?”

“Nope.” Sips groaned loudly flopping back in his chair. “What do they want now? I’ve already let them have the land for their stupid pigs.”

“I’m not sure what this one’s about.”

Sips climbed reluctantly from his seat, “How do I look?”

Stepping forward Sjin took Sips’ tie in his long fingers, adjusting it so that it sat straight, before correcting his collar. “I wish I could rip these off you.”

“I’ll take that as I’m looking good. Walk with me?”

“Am I allowed to go into the meeting with you?”

“I don’t know, but Honeydew always brings Xeph along and having both of them stare me down is pretty shit.”

Honeydew stood outside the main meeting room, shadowed by his personal assistant and co-owner of the business, it was rumoured that the two were more than just colleagues, but nothing had ever been confirmed. As Sips looked up at Sjin for a brief moment and recieved a kind smile, he had to wonder if he looked as preposterous, dwarfed by his attractive assistant/boyfriend.

For the first meeting he could remember, other members of staff were forced to wait outside. Sips agreed even though it angered him that the only time they were on an even playing ground he was stripped of any sort of advantage.

“We want to expand; we’re looking for an architect and some more builders. We’re branching out from just Jaffas.”

“So what, you want us to take down the wall?”

“Yes. That wall is illegal and we’re prepared to sue.”

Sips rolled his eyes. “No need, get a lawyer in and I’ll sign the document.”

“Well that was easier than I expected.”

Through the window in the door Sips saw Sjin turn to him, he stopped speaking to Xephos for a moment to smile at his employer.

“You getting in there?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?!”

Raising his eyebrows Honeydew winked, and Sips couldn’t help but chuckle. If it hadn’t been for the whole rival companies fighting over land, he could see himself becoming good friends with the heads of Honeydew Inc.

#  Day 50

When Sips returned home from the store, he was assaulted and thrown from his apartment, Sjin shouting that he had to stay out. He waited on the doorstep for a moment, looking at the door in confusion, afraid to open it for fear that he would yet again be pushed from his own home. He’d had a sense that leaving Sjin alone in the apartment when he’d quickly gone to the shops was a decision that would come back to bite him in the ass.

Eventually the door flew open, an out of breath Sjin pushing back his hair, and attempting to lean seductively against the door frame.

“Mind explaining to me why I got thrown out of my own apartment?” Sips asked as he made his way to the kitchen, placing the few bags of groceries on the bench.

“I had your Christmas present out, I didn’t want you to see it. I mean if I had a key I could have just locked you but I couldn’t find the spare.” Sjin answered as he perched himself on the bench beside the pile of shopping. Sips noticed that Sjin had a tendency to sit on hard objects even when a chair was available.

He chuckled to himself quietly, earning a quizzical look from Sjin. “Er, you got me a present?”

“Of course I did, it’s Christmas!”

“Oh shit, do I have to get one for you?”

“Well, you don’t _have_ to, put it is common courtesy. You don’t have to et me anything big or expensive though.” Sjin answered, pulling Sips close and bending his neck so that he could kiss him whilst wrapping his legs around him.

“I do have a shit ton of money though, you might as well be a gold digger.”

“Well if you say so, I saw this lovely 18 carat gold necklace that would look great on me.” Sjin replied with a chuckle.

“I bet you did.” Sips laughed, pressing his lips against Sjin’s neck, kissing him tenderly.

“In all honesty though I don’t want anything big. I prefer gifts that mean something.”

“Oh great, you never told me I was going to have to be mushy and thoughtful.” The grey man joked.

“You know what?”

“What?” Sips asked, wondering what had brought on the sudden change in Sjin’s tone. The way the bearded man looked at him made his heart flutter, he didn’t think anyone had looked at him in that way, and he never wanted anyone but Sjin to look at him like that ever again. It was something special, that small smile that tugged at his lips, and creased his half-lidded eyes.

“What?” He asked again when the silence had gone on for a few seconds, to long for his impatient mind.

Sjin ran his fingers through Sips’ hair, pushing it back so that it all fell in disarray. “I think I’m falling in love with you.”

 

# Day 53

Sips wandered down the high street holding the freshly cut key in his fingers, Sjin was busy this weekend so it was the perfect time to get his Christmas present ready. Sjin had been spending more and more time at Sips’ apartment, almost every night he slept in Sips’ bed instead of his own. It only seemed fair that his moving in become official.

As the smile pulled at his lips he never thought he’d felt quite like this, whether it was the fact that he was drunk on the love he felt for Sjin, or the fact that it was essentially his first Christmas, there was something different about him. The smile stayed plastered on his face as he looked through store windows and swerved around busy shoppers.

He peered through the window of a restaurant, in fact the restaurant where he and Sjin had their first date. As he looked through the window he saw Sjin, sat at one of the tables for two, laughing with one of his mischievous grins that he so often wore.

In that moment he put it down to the excitement and one too many wine tasters as he searched for the perfect meal. Despite the rush on the street he stepped back, looking into the window, purely to put his mind at ease and know that the Sjin he believed he’d seen was just a conjuring of his imagination. He was wrong.

Sat in the centre of the restaurant, in the exact seats they had sat in on their first date, Sjin was sat now. Laughing with a glass of wine in his hand, and his chin resting on the other, Sjin watched the man that sat across from him.

Face so close to the glass that his nose almost pressed against it, Sips tried to make out the man that was sat across from Sjin. As soon as his view was clear he could immediately make out the man that was sharing a meal with his partner and personal assistant.

What did it matter? They could be old friends, there were so many reasons why Sjin would be having a meal, and none of it was his business. If Sjin didn’t feel the need to tell him then it obviously wasn’t that important. Sips loved the bearded man, and he trusted him.

He was about to pull away from the glass when he saw it. That slight nod of the head, and the way Xephos gripped his hand with no hesitation, and Sjin didn’t flinch. The mischievous grin was gone, replaced by a genuine smile as he looked into Xephos’ eyes.

Sips would have likened the pain he felt in his chest then to cardiac arrest, the way his heart stopped for a moment as his mind rushed into action, trying to make logical sense of the scene before him, to excuse Sjin’s actions and keep on believing that he returned all of the love that Sips gave wholeheartedly.

He walked away slowly, the key in his fingers felt unnatural. What had been his chance a unlocking a new life seemed bleak, hopeless.

When arrived home he reached under his bed  and pulled the shoebox out. He frantically searched through the contents, throwing letters and unimportant items on the floor searching for that one thing he needed. It was over a minute before the image came to him, the golden glass shattered across the living room floor, the frame bent beyond repair. It was only then that he sat on the floor his head in his hands.

 

# Day 55

Monday eventually came around. A day alone was all Sips need to come to his senses. When Sjin entered his room, waiting the usual half an hour before arriving, he placed the coffee on Sips’ desk, not bothering to sit on the edge of the desk like he did most mornings.

Sips tried so hard to forget what had happened but it was gnawing at the corners of his mind, it was threatening to slip from his lips. He needed to know the truth, no matter how much he trusted Sjin he needed to hear it from his lips that there was nothing happening between him and Xephos.

"Did you do anything fun this weekend?" He said, before he had a chance to catch himself.

"No, I- I just promised that I would baby sit for next door."

"So you just stayed in all weekend?"

"Yeah."

Sips reached out slowly and took Sjin's hand in his. Before he could even run his thumb down the back of his hand, the way they always would, Sjin pulled his hand away.

"You have a meeting with the board in two hours. You need to discuss the deal with Honeydew Inc." Then he left the room.

Sips could feel the first tear threatening to form. There was an explanation, there had to be. Sjin wouldn't cheat on him, he trusted him completely and utterly. He loved him.

He wanted to talk to someone, he wanted someone to tell him that he was being stupid, that he was over analysing, and there was no reason to be worried. But who did he have to talk to? Sjin. Sjin who'd just pulled his hand away, but had been holding onto Xephos. He just wanted to know that this wasn't going to be another failure. It couldn't be. Not when he loved Sjin so much that he didn't want to believe what was happening.

The first tear cascaded down his cheek.

His finger pressed down the button for Sjin's phone. It rang seven times before he finally answered with a cautious, "Hello?"

"Hey." Sips said trying his hardest to mask the shake in his voice as a sob threatened to break his composure. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Erm, yeah..."

Sips paused for a moment, wondering whether he could ask what Sjin had planned, and face the lie he received as an answer.

“I’m sorry Sipsy.”

He wanted to say everything was fine, but it wasn’t.

Was it only now that Sjin seemed to have become so disheartened? Was it only now that Sjin had become so dissatisfied by their relationship? Or had this simply been Sjin’s attitude the whole time and he was so wholeheartedly in love that he couldn’t see he was the only one to be blinded by it.

 It felt like everything had just come crumbling down and he was the only one trying to hold it up.

#  Day 56

As Sips rounded the corner on his way to the settlement with Honeydew Inc the last thing he'd expected to see was Sjin standing beside Xephos. Hanging back for a moment he watched the interaction. Though he couldn't hear the conversation that was taking place he could tell that it was positive, a smile spread across Sjin's lips, his hands clasped together as he spoke excitedly.

There was nothing abnormal about the way they acted together; it was just like two friends speaking. Sjin being happy with other people was no cause for concern, in fact-

Sips' heart stopped as Sjin leapt towards Xephos, throwing his arms around the tall man. Sips couldn't see clearly from this angle but he knew, he knew that as Sjin's face came close to Xephos' that they kissed, he knew it.

His mind screamed for him to turn and run, but his body froze in place. Every nerve gave in, unable to respond to his brains demands. He was stuck in that moment, watching as Sjin pulled away from Xephos, as he smiled excitedly.

Then his eyes flicked up, they shifted to the end of the corridor to the exact spot where Sips was frozen. “Sips?” He exclaimed the smile slowly disappearing from his features as the moment sunk in. “Sips I can explain.”

“You don’t need to explain, I’m not stupid; I know what’s been going on.”

“Please Sips, you have to understand. We spent so much time together, at work, at home; I thought over this a lot and leaving is for the best I promise.”

“ _What?!_ ” Sips stood there for a moment, struck by the absurdity of what he was saying, as Sjin slowly approached him.

“Please Sips. I told Xephos everything; he offered me an arrangement I couldn’t say no to. This is what _I_ wanted. You want me to be happy right?”

“And what about what I want, huh?! I bet you never gave a fuck about me!” Sjin’s calm co-operating tone shifted, his eyebrows pulling together as he turned bitter.

“Is that it? You just think I’m some cruel heartless bastard?!”

“Who cares, you don’t give a fuck about what I think?! You’re so far up everybody else’s ass, but you don’t give a shit about who you hurt-”

His words came out in a rush. “Says Mister heartless himself! You can’t honestly expect me to run around after your sorry fat ass forever. You can’t hold a relationship down for more than five minutes; you can’t get anyone to love you because you can’t trust them as far as they could throw you. You don’t-”

“Get the fuck out of my building! You’re fired, get the fuck out!” Sips screamed. In that moment he thought he’d said it with force, with determination, but when he looked back on it he’d been wrong.

When he looked back on that moment he saw the way Sjin’s face shifted, the way what he’d said finally caught up to him, and the string of apologies that spilled from his lips as Xephos escorted him out of the building, trying to cause as little fuss as possible within a rival company. Sips remembered that it was the moment Sjin was out of his sight that he felt the stream of tears already on his cheeks; that he’d dwelled on the hurt and desperation that could have been heard in his cry.

Honeydew emerged from the meeting room slowly, inspecting the situation, and most importantly of all, the steely boss, stood in the hall, the tears streaming down his cheeks, fists clenched so tightly that his knuckles paled in comparison to his grey skin.

“Sips, are you ok?”

Sips couldn’t quite remember what he’d spat as he turned and stormed away from the meeting, something along the lines of “keep your employees in check.”

He couldn’t remember a lot after that moment, he had the vague memory of entering the liquor store, but he was sure that by the time he arrived home he was already over the limit. Well, it was nearly Christmas after all, and who was he to ignore a family tradition.

 

#  Day 59

Sips scowled at the plate of cakes that sat across the desk. His shirt hung from his pants, not bothering to tuck it in, the buttons fought against him, straining to stay fastened, he’d worn his old suit and shirt out of pure spite. His blazer lay on the floor somewhere on the opposite side of the room; he’d at least attempted to hit the coat rack.

He continued to glare at the cakes Uthgerd had left for him on his first day back at work after ‘the incident’, hoping that maybe looks could kill and one of them would explode. The word was that he’d taken a three day break as a result of stress. They had an image to keep, and explaining that the CEO had returned from a three day lash after being cheated on by his boyfriend wasn’t the kind of image the company wanted for itself. At least that’s what the board said.

Sjin’s persistent phone calls had finally ended the night before. Part of him was glad that they’d finally ended, that he was free to use his phone again without fear of another call. The other part of him longed for another call. That other part of him desperately wished that Sjin would call again soon, because he told himself over and over that this time he’d answer, this time he’d pick up the call and hear Sjin’s voice again, he had to know what made Sjin so desperate to talk to him, but not desperate enough to find him in his drunk state and explain face-to-face.

There was a short rapping on the door, before the hinges squeaked slightly under protest; he still needed to get somebody to sort that.

“There’s someone here to see you.” The woman at the door announced, in her usual unamused tone, but there was a hint of sadness in her usually bland face.

“What now?”

“It’s your new PA.” She said in the same sour tone. Sips couldn’t muster the smile that he would usually have shown.

“Tell them to fuck off.”

“I can’t do that… Will you be coming to the Christmas party tomorrow?” Sips’ mind flicked back to Sjin in his arms, only two weeks ago.

“Why the fuck would I be going to the Christmas party, when did I last go to a Christmas party?”

“It’s just that you put so much effort and planning into this one.” She said cautiously.

Everyone tiptoed around him as if he were a minefield, ready to go off with just the slightest nudge. They were right, even he tiptoed around himself, afraid to think or do anything that would set him back to three days ago.

“I think it would be a good idea, you need to get out of the house, socialise.”

“Don’t bet on it.”

With a sigh she muttered, “I’ll send in your PA.”

Sips would have been lying if he’d said he hadn’t wholly wished that Sjin would shimmy around his door; that Sjin would waltz into his office with a file and a plate of cakes (good cakes, not shop bought.) He’d sit on the edge of Sips’ desk and everything would be back to normal, just like that.

Unfortunately the woman that rounded the door hadn’t been briefed on the current situation. Sips felt sorry for her, he really did.

 

#  Day 60

Love was bullshit.

How could so many people fall into a trap so quickly, so utterly, forgetting that it has the potential to destroy? It can be as powerful as any weapon when used upon an individual, it can ruin lives, tear apart relationships, it could destroy one person so completely and utterly.

Sips looked down at the Christmas tree in the centre of his apartment; he couldn’t remember knocking it over, had it been accidental, or out of spite? He didn’t care anymore; he just knew that he had to get rid of it sooner or later, might as well do it today and declare that he’d actually done something worthwhile. He wasn’t sure what time he had woken up that afternoon, but after what felt like only a few hours of drinking, he was half a bottle of whiskey down, and it was just after eight o’clock. He knew there was something he should have been doing then, there was something important he’d promised to do a while back.

 When his phone buzzed he leapt for it, scrambling around as he tried his hardest to see the caller. He knew exactly who he wanted to be, he knew that he was the right amount of drunk to answer it, and confess that he could date a cheat, he could forgive and forget. But it wasn’t him.

Instead the ID simply stated ‘work’. With little enthusiasm Sips picked up the phone, immediately stating, “It’s Saturday, it’s my day off.”

“I know.” Uthgerd stated just as unenthusiastically. “You should be at the Christmas party in an hour and Mr Honeydew wants to speak with you.”

“Tell him it’s my day off, and I don’t have to go to some stupid party.”

“He’s adamant that he speaks to you now, he’s missing his own Christmas party.”

“Well you can tell him that I’m not going to any party and he can fuck right off. I’m not in the mood to deal with him, or his cookies, or his pigs.”

There was a brief pause before Uthgerd replied, “Mr Honeydew came into the office to see you, he’s on speaker phone.”

“Hi Sips.”

With a sigh Sips rubbed his face, preparing for the confrontation with the CEO of the only company that he could consider a rival. “Listen, you’ve caught me at a bad time. This is out of hours and I’ve been off sick for a while as a result of personal issues. Can’t we sort this out on Monday?”

“I don’t think this can wait until Monday. I need to talk to you about one of my employees.”

“Why would I give a f-… What does it matter to me?”

“Well, you seemed to have plenty of interest in my employees when you told me to ‘keep them in fucking line, you fucking bastard’, and accused them of cheating.” So that’s what he’d said.

“Listen, I don’t know what your relationship with-”

“No, you listen to me. Sjin didn’t cheat on you.”

“What would you know?! Why would you care?! He told me he was leaving, him and Xephos were holding hands and hugging, and they kissed!”

“Can you hear yourself right now? So Sjin left you, it doesn’t give you the right to go accusing him of cheating. He wouldn’t do that to you.”

“He said he loved me, and then he just left! No warning, nothing!”

“Just because he loves you it doesn’t mean he’s got to be stuck in a shit PA job for the rest of his life. He should be allowed to go out there and find other possibilities.”

“I never said he couldn’t!”

“What are you talking about?!” Honeydew spluttered. He could hear the aggravation seeping from the ginger man’s voice, he knew that he was going to be persistent in this matter, but Sips wasn’t one to lie down and take it, he was going to fight back. Until Honeydew said that one sentence. “You knew he was leaving you, I mean leaving Sipsco right?”

“What do you mean?”

“Him and Xeph, they go way back, met back when Sjin bought a farm, Xeph was working as a bee keeper for his grandpa or some shit like that, they’ve been pals ever since. When we thought about expanding Xeph said he knew an architect straight away, managed to trace him to Sipsco, well it was just our luck wasn’t it, the guy for the job was working for Sipsco.

“He was more than reluctant to leave you, I’ll give him that, but in the end he decided he sees you out of work all of the time anyway, but Xeph gave him an offer he couldn’t refuse, I mean he always wanted to be an architect. He’d never cheat on you Sips, and you can’t knock the guy for taking up the chance to do what he loves. He wasn’t going to leave you, he was leaving the company Sips… Sips?”

He couldn’t find the right words to say, he was frozen in place, looking down at the Christmas tree led in the centre of the room. He wanted to slap himself, to tell himself how stupid he’d been. Sjin was the best thing that had happened to him, and just like everything else he hadn’t had the decency to trust him.

“I’ve fucked up.”

“You bet you have, nobodies arguing against it. You know he misses you, the real question is what are you going to do to fix it?”

“Where is he now?”

“The Christmas party. It’s a formal dress code.”

Sips didn’t bother with goodbyes; there was no time for pleasantries. He stumbled around his apartment, removing clothes as he walked. He grabbed one of his suits as quickly as he could, throwing it on. It wasn’t until he was in the taxi that he realised it was the suit he’d purchased the first day Sjin had come to work for Sipsco.

It all felt like some cliché love story. The only difference was he couldn’t skip forward; he couldn’t have some interlude of Sjin looking forlorn beside Xephos at the party. He couldn’t jump forward to the part where he stormed into the party; he had to wait in city traffic, hoping, praying that this would be the cliché he wished it would be.

=

Sjin hoped that maybe going out would help him to forget, but none of his attempts so far this week had been effective, so why would this be any different? Xephos squeezed his shoulder again, giving him that same look that was somewhere between concern and pity. He hated that look.

More than anything he hated himself. He wished that he could say he hated Sips, but that wasn’t true, even after he’d discovered the truth, even after he’d known that Sips had trusted him so little he believed he was cheating on him, even then he couldn’t hate him. There was still a part of him that knew deep down, that even when he looked he looked Xephos in the eye and said he ‘didn’t need Sips anyway’, it was all lies, he needed Sips like he needed sugar. He knew it sounded stupid, but to him it made sense. Sips was something you couldn’t have too much of, but too little wasn’t good enough either, sometimes you have cravings for it, and life is so much sweeter when he was there.

Even as he turned to Xephos to say that he was better off without him, he knew that should he come bursting through that door in some last ditch attempt at a romantic gesture, he would take him back in a heartbeat, he would throw his arms around him and never let go.

“Xeph, honestly I-”

=

“Sjin!”

Heads turned to look at him but he didn’t care, his eyes were fixed on the only one that mattered. The brunette turned slowly, his eyes wide with surprise finally fell on Sips. The crowd parted between them and Sips could have sworn that the music had dimmed. This was becoming more and more like some cliché romance by the minute. He was glad for it though, through the parting he could see Sjin clearly, his hair swept away, beard neatly trimmed (making Sips conscious of his own long stubble) the black suit fit perfectly on his slim frame. Sips had been a fool to lose anything so perfect.

Walking through the parted crowd Sjin slowly made his way closer. Sips had gone through the speech over and over in the taxi; he knew exactly what he was going to say.

When they were feet away from one another he took a deep breath. “Sjin-”

He was too late to react; for once in his life he’d been too trusting. Sjin’s palm hit his cheek with more power than he was aware the skinny man possessed, a combined gasp escaped from most of the people who surrounded them. When he looked back up, holding his stinging cheek Sjin looked down at him with what could only be described as disgust.

“You accused me of cheating. You fired me. You wouldn’t answer my phone calls.”

“I- I- It was an accident, I was stupid.”

“Your right, you were stupid. Why are you here?”

“I love you, and I should have made that clear to you. I have issues, I know I do, and I want to do whatever I can to sort them out if it means you’ll give me another chance.”

“You stormed in here, expecting me to take you back?”

“I guess I thought it was time my ‘stupid fat ass’ did something for itself, and chased after something that’s worthwhile.”

“What do you mean?”

“I will do whatever it takes to get you back. I mean it, anything.”

Sjin glared at him for a moment longer before a slight smile pulled at his lips, leaning in so that none of the onlookers could hear he whispered. “You know, I saw this lovely 18 carat gold necklace that would look great on me.”

“I bet you did.” Chuckling quietly, Sjin pulled away.

“Sips, you have to promise you’ll trust me.”

“I’m working on it. You have to promise you won’t get up and leave like everyone else.”

“Would you trust me more if I promised, if I told you I would say yes when you asked me?”

“As long as you were telling the truth.”

“I’m telling the truth, I promise.”

“So do I.”

Sjin reached out, taking Sips’ hand in his own, rubbing his thumb along the back.

“Just kiss already!” A rough voice shouted from the middle of the room. The short owner of Honeydew Inc stood with a mischievous grin on his lips, his friend swatting him lightly. Sips barely recognised the woman stood beside him, a dress replacing her usual attire, a smile spread between her cheeks.

“I think Uthgerd is broken.” He muttered before turning back to Sjin’s disapproving look. “What?”

“You know Honeydew is my boss now, which means I have to do as he says.”

“Is that how it works? I should have-” Sips was silenced as Sjin wrapped his slender arms around his neck, pulling him close enough that their lips could touch. He could feel Sjin’s smile as they kissed messily, unaware of the people who surrounded them. They were hesitant to pull away, neither of them ready to let go.

“You want to head back to your place before somebody makes a gay comment.”

“That sounds good to me.”

The taxi ride home was a completely different experience to the anxiety fuelled trip to the party. The second after he’d stated their destination Sjin was on him. Arms laced around him, lips crashing together, he was stripped of his jacket, and after enough fumbling around he managed to strip Sjin of his own, wrapping his arms tightly around his middle.

“I’m sorry about everything I said.”

“I’m just sorry for everything.”

“Sips. I love you so much.”

“I’m **_falling head over heels in love_** with you too.”

 

 

#  Epilogue

# Day 64

“It’s Christmas Eve.” Sips complained as Sjin rooted under the re-erected tree for a present. “You still have at least six hours to wait.”

“You know in some countries they open a present on Christmas Eve. I think that’s a good tradition to adopt.”

“Do I at least get to choose which present I open?”

“Nope.” He rolled his eyes, before his attention immediately darted back to Sjin’s ass sticking out from under the tree, wiggling in his search for the right present.

“Got it!” He shouted suddenly, causing Sips to jump.

Before Sips had a chance to comprehend what was happening, he was holding onto a square parcel, wrapped in red paper, Sjin’s eyes directed at him.

“I’ll open this on the condition that you open one of my presents now.”

Without hesitation Sjin grabbed one of the presents with his name written on it. “How come I don’t get to choose which one you open?”

“Because I’m officially in charge of Christmas.”

Without a seconds more hesitation he ripped the paper from the small oblong package, to reveal a burgundy box, a bow tied neatly around it, typically associated with necklaces. Raising an eyebrow Sjin opened it cautiously, his eyes widening as he looked at the contents.

“You’re joking right?”

“I just saw it, and I thought it would look perfect on you.”

With a chuckle Sjin asked, “18 carat gold?”

“Nothing else would do. Why don’t you put it on?”

With a  smile he pulled the necklace from the box, shocked by the sudden weight that held it down. A puzzled expression on his features he fiddled with the box, trying to pull the necklace from its packaging. Sips knew he’d found the hidden surprise when he gasped quietly, before revealing the key that hung from the golden chain.

“I figured we might as well make you living here official.”

Throwing his arms around Sips Sjin groaned quietly, “This is going to make my present look rubbish now.” Letting go of Sips he instructed, “Open it anyway. But be careful, it’s delicate.”

With a roll of his eyes Sips did as he was told. This was his first Christmas after all, and he supposed he should try to replicate at least a little bit of the festive cheer that was spouting form Sjin in bundles, snuggled against the sofa in an oversized Christmas jumper, the only reason he wasn’t wearing antlers was Sips’ complaining when they continuously poked him in the face.

He opened the present slowly, watching Sjin’s face as he grew more and more impatient, he wondered a few times if he was going to jump forward and unwrap it himself instead of waiting another second, but he managed to stay still. Sips held a battered brown box in his hands, no signs of what the contents could be, the only word printed on the front was ‘FRAGILE’. Carefully he opened the box, pulling out the bubble wrapped contents. As he began to undo the protective packaging he caught a glimpse of what lay inside, the teasing slowness was gone as he pulled open the wrapping as quickly as he could without jeopardising the contents.

“How?” He asked quietly, looking down at the golden glass star tree topper he held in his hands, it was perfect, exactly the same as he could remember it.

“I thought that it meant something to you. So, I got all of the bits and took it with me, I tried to get it fixed to begin with, but everywhere I went told me it was beyond repair, one guy told me they stopped making them about twenty years ago, but you could still get hold of them, I went searching everywhere. Is it ok?”

“It was my mum’s. It’s perfect.” Sips answered, choking back a sob.

“Are you sure? You look like you’re about to cry.” Sjin asked impulsively taking him in his arms.

“Yeah. They’re erm, happy tears.”

“You’re such a babby.” Sjin laughed, squeezing him tightly. “You should put it on the tree.”

“You know you should put it on top of the tree. It was your family tradition that you do it on Christmas Eve, you should put it on the tree.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. Also I can’t reach the top.”

Sjin chuckled as he rose from the sofa, placing the glass ornament carefully on the top of the tree, before returning to Sips’ waiting arms. They stayed like that for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms, not a care in the world, it was Christmas, and they were together.

“Sips?”

“Yeah?”

“I said I’d let you know when I’d found the happy ending, I think this is it.” A quiet bark interrupted the silence, the two dogs wagging happily as they leapt onto the sofa.

“It’s gotta be said, I think your right.”

“Merry Christmas Sipsy.”

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to all yognau(gh)ts and Sjippers, I hope you all have an amazing Christmas, and a very happy new year.  
> In case you were wondering [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pYncCdxFg88) is kind of the 'end credits' song.


End file.
